People can change with a thing called Love
by Wolflover1989
Summary: Jackson is an arrogant jack ass who thinks he can get any girl but what happens when Julie Hartwell catches his eye.Will he get her to cave in.Tune in to find out.Jackson/Oc at first Jackson/Lydia
1. Intro

This is just basically the information about the character and you already know about Jackson, this will also be about her moving to Beacon Hills California.

Summary: Jackson is an arrogant jack ass who thinks he can get any girl but what happens when Julie Hartwell catches his eye Will he get her to cave in?

Character info:

Julia Hartwell

5'5

hair color: Blonde

body type: Athletic

likes: sports, fashion magazines, kids

favorite food: pizza,chicken,etc...

listens to: rap,country, pop,

her style: jeans and short slevee shirts during the winter, shorts and tanktops for the summer

attitude: she cares about her family and friends very outspoken and independent

favorite colors: pink and blue

favorite movies: the dark knight, twilight movies,dear john

favorite sports: football, volleyball, basketball

(Julie's pov)

Here I was sitting in my rom packing up the last box, I'm really sad that I am moving,I have to leave my friends and some of my family.I live in Myrtle Beach, Virginia and i do hate it here because all it does is rain but I really don't want to move clear across the country just because my dad's office transferred there.I never heard of Beacon Hills anyways.I was brought out of my thoughts by my mother yelling for me.

"Julia are you almost done packing the moving truck will be here any minute"My mom yelled from downstairs.

I went over to the mid hallway part and told her "Yes I have one more box then I will be down" I replied going back in my room.

"Alright dear your father and I will be putting some boxes in the car,after your done come down so we can get a move on it it's already 4:00 and its a 14 hour drive and we already checked into a near by hotel."She said in a rushy tone.

"Okay give me a minute and I'll be down"I said hastily stomping back in my room.

I know what your thinking a 16 year old stomping her feet like a 4 year parents just piss me they think this is a good move for me but its not I'm leaving my boyfriend of 3 months and everything else.I was on the cheerleading team and Volleyball team. I was done with the last box and headed down and were now in the car on our way to Beacon Hills.I'm seriously going to hate this town.I was staring at the window and I noticed a sign that said Hilton Hotel" we were staying in a hotel because the trip will take 14 hours and I hate road trips anyways.I'm usually a nice person but I was mad because my parents took me a way from my home where i was born and raised we checked in and went to our rooms.I fell asleep crying.

TBCRemember this was just a little insight of the move a little on How she was feeling.

Let me know if your interested if not I won't continue.


	2. Chapter 1

A/n Not much reviews but I'll post chapter one anyways. thanks to Byron Lancaster for reviewing he is one of my good friends.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: First day of School

(Julie's pov)

Today was my first day of school and I was nervous and mad at the same time because I still hate living here and I'm not good at making friends because I am picky on who my friends are, my alarm clock went off and it read 6:00,I groaned as I got out of bed I hit the off button to the alarm clock and went over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of blue jean capris with a pink striped tank top with a pink shirt over it.(**a/nLink to outfit on my profile**).I decided to wear my favorite earrings with it and my black and brown flip flops since it was spring and there is warm weather here.I hate going to school in the middle of the semester because I have to catch up on there work so I'm going to be behind.I went downstairs and my mother had breakfast waiting for me,my dad must of went to work already.

"Good morning sweeheart there is pancakes,eggs,bacon and toast for breakfast"She said sitting the food on the table.

"Thanks mom it looks yummy"I replied sitting down at the table.

"Thank you sweetie now eat up"She said smiling.

After I ate my breakfast I grabbed my car keys to my to black Bmw(**Picture of car on my profile)** and headed to school I guess school started here around 7:30 and its 7:15 I was going early because i had to get my class schedule and find all of my classes without being late to them.(**Picture of their house on my profile)**

"By mom i'm leaving see you after school"I Yelled going out the door.

"Bye" She called back.

I got into my car and I was now off to school,I lived exactly 15 minutes away from the school,my house was really nice and we have extra bedrooms when we have family over or when my friends come to visit I finaly arrived at school and there were bunch of high school students in the parking lot talking amougsnt themselves as I got out of my car this guy with brown hair and blue eyes was grossly making out with this red hair chick geez won't they get a room somewhere.I headed into the school building and looked for the sign that said "Main Office" I couldn't find it and I must of looked lost because this girl with black curly hair came up to me.

"Hi do you need help finding something"She asked politely smiling.

"Yes I'm new and I need to find the office so I can get my Class name is Julie by the way" I replied back.

"I can show you and I know that is like I was new last year and I'm Allison Argent" She said showing me into the office.

"Thanks for showing me to the office I really appreciate it." I said thanking her.

"No problem,Do you want see if you have any classes with me"? She asked.

"Sure but won't you get into trouble for being late"?I asked worried.

This girl is really nice.I think I made a friend.

"No I won't and I'm sure." she said reassuringly.

I went up to the desk and said "Yes my name is Julie Hartwell and Im here to get my class schedule and locker combination"I said to the lady.

"Ah yes here you go sweetie and enjoy your first day"she said sweetly handing me the papers.

"Thank you"

My class schedule was:

**Chemistry**

**English**

**Journalism**

**Math**

**gym**

**study hall**

**~then lunch at 12:00**

**spanish**

**writing**

ThenI got to go look at my classes and i have 3 with her,then study hall with her boyfriend Scott and a girl name Lydia Martin.I followed Allison to room 201 for English because I had that with her which I'm glad because i actually know a person but Alllison's boyfriend Scott and his friend Stiles is in that class we found our seats and the class was already in session the teacher let it go because Allison was helping me and I was new.

"The teacher seems nice"I queitly whispered to Allison.

"Yea he is"She whispered back looking at the teacher.

We payed attention to the teacher and before I knew it class was over.I had my book because Mr. Harris gave it to me before I left.I went to my locker afterwards to put all my stuff in there.I didn't realize it but my locker was next to Allison's to I seen a cute guy come up to her,.that must of been Scott.

"Julie this is my boyfriend Scott,Scott this is Julie"Allison said smiling sweetly.

"Nice to meet you"we both said in unison.

I saw that brown hair guy come up to them he must be friends with them he had this cocky grin on his face.

"Hi you must be the new girl"he said in a smirky tone.

"The name is Julie Hartwell"I said glaring at him.

"Julie this is Jackson Whitmore don't pay any mind to him he is a jackass"she replied smiling.

"I am not and McCall you better watch your girl"he threatened.

"I don't have to do anything"he glared.

Jackson left and and we all went to our class Allison and I had English Mrs. Sutton i heard she was a nice but strict.I went in and I saw Jackson sitting in a seat with one of his friends I groaned and sat behind him with Allison in tow.

"Okay class turn to page 145 in your workbooks and then due the questions after you read."the teacher said.

Everyone got to there work and so did I knew it the bell rung and it was time for Journalism.I went in and sat down.(Skipping ahead to home)

3 hours later:

My first day was actually okay and my classes were okay to Allison and I became fast friends I was friends with Scott to and Stiles he was really funny and a nice guy he was cute, to soon to date though Jake and I just broke up Lydia Martin was the girl who was making out with Jackson in the parking lot.i don't know what she sees in him he is such a pig and I can't stand I got in my car and headed home, I had one day down another tomorrow.I pulled up a few minutes later I saw my mom's car but not my dad's.I parked the car and headed into the house.

"Hey mom"I said walking in the living room sitting my stuff on the couch.

"Hey how was your day"? she asked kindly.

"It was good made a few friends and met a jerk name Jackson whitmore."I said plainly.

:Oh good i'm glad for you sweetie"she said smiling.

"Yeah well i'm going up on my labtop let me know when dinner is"I said leaving.

"Alright"

I headed upstairs and sat my stuff on my bed and got on I noticed I had an e-mail from my friend Stace

_Hey girl_

_We miss you here it doesn't feel the same,your going to have to come and visit here_

_Lov ya_

_Stacey_

I typed back:

_Stacey_

_I miss you to and I miss hanging with you and the girls and our late night talks about the hottetst boys and the latest fashion and yes I will have to visit you soon.I made a few friends here but no one will take your place._

_Love ya to_

_Julie_

By the time I was done writing that dinner was done we were having potatoes and corn.I went dad was finally home.

"Hey dad"I said giving him a hug.

"Hey sweetie"He replied hugging me back.

I sat and ate my food.I was actually hungry. i was done within minutes and went up and took a hot shower.I got in and let the hot water run down my body,then I put my favorite shampoo on my head and ran it through my scalp after that I rinsed my hair then used my sweet pea body wash. After i got out i wrapped a towel around me then went straight to my room and got some pajamas on i decided to wear my short pink poka dotted shorts with my monte carlo tank top.(** Outfit on profile).**After that it was bed for me.I shut the light off and fell into a dreamless sleep.

TBC let me know what u think so far.I except criticism Next up Jackson attempts to ask out Julie and her second day of school to.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for Pokemonrul432 reviewing and Byron Lancaster:) You guys rock.

Chapter 2 Second day of school

(Julie's pov)

The blue sky was filled with sunshine and the stupid sun was shining in my room.I heard my alarm clock go off.I managed to get out of bed and I shut it off, I got up which was my second day of school and I'm glad I have friends to talk to but I can not stand Jackson he is always hitting on me even though he is dating someone Lydia is somewhat nice I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get a shower.I was in there for about 15 minutes.I went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of light blue jeans and decided to wear a gray and white striped shirt with a pair of my white tennis shoes(**Outfit and everything else on profile)**I also decided to put on a black bracelet and silver hoop earrings after I got dressed I plugged in my pink skinny straightener and waited for it to warm up in the mean time I gathered all of my stuff and got it ready to go for school I had to leave in about an hour.I went back in to the bathroom to see if my straightener was warmed up and it was because some how I ended up burning my hand.I straighened my hair and I ended up putting it back in a proof**(Hairstyle on profile)**.I was now done with my hair and I put some eyeliner on and mascara.i didn't really care what i looked like.I went downstairs and as always my dad was already gone for work.

"Hey mom what's for breakfast."I asked hungrily sitting at the table.

"Your going to have to fix some cereal because I have to work early."She replied sadly.

"Oh it's okay I understand you and dad have to work"I replied sadly fixing me some Apple Jacks.

My mom had left and I looked at the time it was already 7:15.I grabbed my stuff and car keys and headed out to my car, I was getting ready to start the car when I got a text from Allison.

_Hey girl just to let you know Lydia and Jackson broke up and he is going to ask you out again-A_

I groaned and wrote back **Thanks for letting me know I'll see you in a few-J**

I put my phone back in my bag and I was off to school.I wish Jackson would get the hint that I am never going to go out with him I know his type which is he hooks up with a girl then breaks up with them a week later believe me I had a guy like that his name was Jake Martin.I was now in the school parking lot and Stiles,Allison and Scott were waiting for me Thank god Jackson was not in sight.

"Hey love the outfit"Allison said complimenting me.

"Thanks I just threw something together and wallah" I said.

"Yeah Julie you look hot"Stiles said blushing.

"Thanks Stiles"I blushed myself.

Guys always tell me I look hot but I can tell Stiles is a genuine and is funny to. We all headed into the Chemistry class and took our seats we had a substitute today so she just gave us a worksheet and we talked quietly amongst ourselves.

"Allison do you have a pen or pencil I can borrow"I asked embarassed.

"Yea sure just keep it"She said smiling and turned back around.

Stiles was staring at me."Stiles take a picture it will last longer"I said jokingly.

He blushed and went back to his work.I went back to my worksheet and I finished it within minutes because we were doing this before I left my old school,we still had 15 minutes left of class so Mrs. Smith said we wont have any bell finally rung and it was time for English class.

"What did you guys think of the worksheet?"I asked sounding bored.

"It was easy and boring at the same time"Allison said getting things out of her locker.

"Yeah well we better get to English class."I replied dragging her behind me.

We were in English class and thank goodness that I haven't seen Jackson anywhere but Lydia came in with a sad look on her looked up at me and gave me a glare.I wonder what that was about.I shrugged it off and paid attension to the teacher.

"Class pass up your homework and turn to page 135 and read why I get the lesson plan together"She asked nicely.

I was reading when i got a note on my desk from Stiles.

I opened it up and it read

_Julie,_

_Would you want to go to a movie this weekend?_

_-Stiles_

I wrote him back saying I would love to.I gave it back to him and he had a smile on his face.I went back to reading the chapter until the teacher told us to get into groups and come up with a budget for house living and everything else I was paired with Scott.

"So ready partner"Scott said in a texan accent.

I just laughed and we got and Stiles were partner english passed by fast and the second bell rung I went to my locker to get my final copy of my report so I could turn it in,it was due today we had to write about who inspires us the most and I chose my parents, I had that class with Allison so she said bye to Scott and Stiles shyly said bye to me.

"What is up with you and Stiles"She asked amused.

"He asked me to the movies this weekend and I said yes"I replied excitedly.

"Aww thats great I think you to would make a great couple"She said happily.

"Yeah and Jackson would get the hint that Im not interested"I said.

We headed in our seats and our teacher asked us to hand our reports then she gave us a group assignment and we had to write about that person.I chose Allison and were happy about that,we turned our desks around and got started before I knew that we were handing it in and we left.I had Math next which I had that alone and that is my least favorite subject.I went in and we had a substitute name .

"Class please turn to page 150 and do problems 1-30 if you don't finish take it home for you to do."He explained.

We were doing Algebra which I'm good in but I didn't get finished so I had to take it was going fast for a tuesday.I can't wait to go home bell rung and it was time for gym I had that with Scott and Stiles,which we were playing volleyball.

"Ok girls get change and meet me in the Gymnasium."she said and left.

I was getting changed and I over heard Lydia talking about me.

"You know that Julie girl well Jackson broke up with me to be with her she isn't even all that pretty"She explained snobbishly.

That blew me up so I went over to her and said

"Lydia there is no way in hell I would date jackson so don't and go blame me for breaking up with you.I turned and left with a smile on my face.

We went out in the gym and we were seperated into groups thank goodness I wasn't paired with Lydia,on the other side was Scott,Stiles and two other boys who i didn't know there names,the game began and I got hit in the head with the ball twice but I showed them because I love volleyball so our team ended up winning the boys were sad that they lost to girls the game was over before I knew it and it was time for lunch my stomach was actually growling.I headed to my locker and put my books in there Allison was there to.

"You look mad what is the matter"Allison asked concerned.

"Lydia blamed me for the reason Jackson broke up with her so I went off on her."I said proudly.

"Good I am beginning to hate her she has changed since last year"Allison explained.

"Well lets get to lunch I'm hungry"I explained and dragged her with me.

We were now in line to get lunch someone bumped into me it was Jackson.

"Please watch where your going"I said angrily.

"I wanted to ask you something,"Would you go out with me this Friday"He asked.

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and said"Jackson there in no way in Hell that i will date a jock like you so get that through your thick head"I said and stomped away leaving him I was smiling.

"I'm sure he got the message now"Allison said proudly.

"Yeah"

We ate lunch and before I knew it we had to get to our class I had Study Hall so I'm just going to do my homework so I didn't have to do it at home.

2 hours later:

My classes had past by in a flash and school was now over Allison was coming over to visit for a little while.i had to call home first and asked my mom but she didn't care she was actually excited to meet her we were now in my car on the way home my favorite song "You make me feel" by Cobrastarship came on and Allison I were jamming and within minutes I was home.

"Mom I'm home." I called out.

"In here sweetheart I'm getting dinner started."She called back.

"Hey mom this is Allison Argent"I said pointing to her.

"Nice to meet you sweetheart I heard alot about you"She said extending her hand out.

"Nice to meet you to"Allison smiled back shaking her hand.

We went up to my bedroom to do our homework.I got a text from Stiles.

_Julie is it okay if we go to dinner before we see a movie and I heard u stood up to Jackson Good Job:)-S_

**Stiles yes we can get dinner before the movie and yes he is an arrogant ass ttyl-J**

I put my cellphone was smiling at me and I just threw a pillow at her before I knew it we got into a huge pillow that mom called us for 2 hours haad past she said she had to get she left I got on my laptop and checked my email I got one from Stacey.I opened it up.

_Jules,_

_I'm glad you have friends but dont replace anyways my mom said I can come down and visit in the next 2 months Im so happy well ttyl_

_Loves,_

_Stacey_

I wrote back saying

Stacey I could never replace you we have known each other since we were 5 years old and I'm glad you can come down in May well im going to go to bed its 9:30pm here.

Loves Julie.

I turned off my laptop and got into comfortable pajamas which was a black silky night gown.I turned the lights off and I was out within minutes.

Hope you liked this and let me know what you thought next up Stiles and Julie's date and Im skipping to Friday,.Jackson finds out Stiles and her are going on a date and he gets mad.

Thank you

Samilynn23


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews on the chapter it means alot.

Well here is chapter 3 Hope you like just to let you know this story is only going to be 7 chapters so only 4 chapters left.

Chapter 3 Date night/Drama with jackson

(Julie's pov)

Today was a beautiful friday,Sun shining,birds chirping and today was Stiles and I movie date wait until Jackson finds out he is going to be so mad but I just don't date his type anymore not after what Jake did to me and he is going have to understand, I threw the covers off my body and went to my closet to see what I could wear,it was a hot one today so I got out some blue jean shorts and I decided to wear a Black ruffled tank top to go along with it and my brown flip flops.I really didn't feel like doing my hair so I just brushed it through and put a headband in it.I decided to wear black eyeshadow with my light pink lip-gloss anyways by the time I was done doing that the clock read 6:45 so I had another 15-20 minutes before leaving so I went downstairs and surprisingly my dad was sitting at the table reading his newpaper and drinking coffee with my mom.

"Hey mom and dad"I greeted them cheerfully sitting at the table with them.

"Geez honey your in a really good mood today"My mom pointed out confused.

"Yeah its Friday the last day before the weekend starts"I replied ethusiastically pouring a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah so do you have any plans?"My dad asked eyeing me.

"Actually I do this boy Stiles asked if we could go to a dinner and a movie and I told him yes if thats okay"I asked hope filling my eyes.

"Sure but we would like to meet the boy who is taking my girl out"My dad said protectively.

I rolled my eyes"Okay but you will like him he is really nice"I stated truthfully.

"Well ladies I have to head to work I'll see you later"My dad said giving my mom and I a kiss on the head.

"Bye,I should be going to"I replied grabbing my things and heading out the door.

"Julie Marie aren't you forgetting something"My mom said sternly.

"Oh bye and I love you"I said and went out the door.

I can hear my mom laughing.I do have the best parents in the world but I do miss my brother he is away at college right now and he is 6 years older than Iam his name is I got in my car and I noticed my gas light was on so I had to stop and get gast first before I went to school.I pulled up at the gas station and pumped my gas, guys were whisling at me and I just flipped them the bird they were old enough to be my uncle or dad.I got in my car and sped off when I reached the parking alot I saw Allison,Scott and Stiles talking and laughing with one another.I hope my classes go fast today(**I am going to skip some classes so I can go straight to their date).**When they saw me get out of my car they headed towards me.

"Hey Julie we still on for tonight?"Stiles asked hopefully waiting for me to reply.

"Yes but bad news my dad wants to meet you" I said non happily.

I saw the fear in Stiles eyes"Okay thats fine with me."He said.

As Stiles and I were talking Jackson must of heard what we were talking about because he came over with a pissed off look.

"Julie you can go out with this loser but not me I'm popular he's not."Jackson said angry.

I was fuming"For one Jackson Stiles is the most sweetest person I have ever met and further more it is none of your busniess who I date and he is not the loser you are"I said beyond pissed.

I passed a shocked Jackson and the others followed along.

"Thanks for sticking up for me back there"Stiles said thankful.

"No problem what are friends for."I said.

(**skipping to English class)**

We all headed into English class and the teacjer had a note on the chalk bored that read"Students please start reading your book Catcher in the rye and answer the questions then turn it in before the bell rings.

We sat in our seats and got started I didn't talk to the rest of the gang until class was over.I was done with chapter 1 in no time then I answered the 10 questions that went along with the chapter.I sat quietly and waited until the first bell rung,which it did a few seconds later,I gathered my things and headed to my course Jackson had to come up to me.

"Julie can't you change your mind and go out with me I really like you"Jackson said in a softer tone.

"Jackson like I said I don't like you like that so leave me alone and stop bugging me"I said and walked away.

I was now in my Journalism class as I walked in we had a substitute teacher so we worked on our"Where do you seen yourself in 10 years Essay" I really don't know but I got started on it until I was interrupted by a brown hair girl.

"Hi I hate to bother you but do you have a pencil I can have?"She asked nicely waiting for an answer.

"Sure here you go"I said giving her one and went back to my assignment.

Before I knew it my other classes had went by fast and I didn't have any homework for the weekend I told Stiles to call me when he was on his was staying Saturday night,but she isn't aloud to stay on school nights because of what her and Scott did.I got in my car and sped off I was home within minues Stiles had texted me and said he will be here at 5:30 so we can go to dinner first because the movie that we are seeing is called "The Lucky one" with Zac Efron in it and that movie starts at 7:00.I went upstairs to see what I was wearing for my date.I went to my closet and saw that I had a nice blue jean skirt in my closet so I grabbed it and I pulled out a white dressy shirt that came with a belt.I went into my bathroom and got a shower.I ran the water until it was hot.I got in and let the water run down on my body,after about 5 minutes I washed my hair and body and then I got out.I wrapped my towel around my body and went into my room and I got dressed.I decided to put my hair in a side braid.(**Julie's outfit and hair do on my profile).**After that I went downstairs.

"Awe honey you look really pretty"My mom gushed.

"Thank you so when will Stiles be here?"My dad asked curiously.

"He will be here at 5:00,so in about a half hour"I replied.

A half an hour later:

The doorbell rung and it was Stiles I opened the door and he was wearing a pair of checkered red shorts with a plain white t-shirt with a pair of white shoes(**His outfit on profile)**.He actually looked hot.I blushed at the thought.

"Wow Julie you looked beautiful"Stiles said truthfully.

"Thank you,you don't look bad yourself"I replied.

"Well my parents want to meet you"I said dragging him in the living room.

"Mom,Dad this is Stiles Stilinski"I sais introducing him.

"Hi it's nice to meet you,You don't happen to be related to the sheriff?"My dad asked nosily eyeing Stiles.

"Yes he is my dad"He replied.

"Cool well I like my daughter to be back about 11:00 and it was nice meeting you"My dad said nicely.

"Yes sir ."Stiles replied back.

"Stiles please call me Robert and her Marie"He replied.

"Well we better get going."I said dragging Stiles out of the living room.

We were now in his Jeep.

"So where are we eating at?" I asked curiously looking at him.

"We are eating at a place called "Marina's" its where my dad took my mom when they first met" Stiles said sadly.

"Stiles are you okay?"I asked concerned.

"I don't know if Scott or Allison told you but my mom died when I was 13 years old."He replied.

"Awe I'm sorry about your loss."I said sympethetically.

We arrived at the restaurant 5 minutes later but we were seated immediately because he had made reservations.

"Hi my name is Brandon and I will be your waiter this evening What can I get for you"he asked politely.

"Yum yes I would like a blt with cheese sticks on the side"I replied hungrily.

Stiles replied with "I'll have a Philly cheese steak sub with french fries and we'll have a tea with our dinners"Stiles replied back giving him the menus.

"Okay we'll get to you shortly"He said and left.

"So you having fun so far"Stiles asked hope filling his eyes.

"Yes I am actually"I replied smiling.

"Okay guys here is your tea and you'll food will be here shortly"He interuppted and left.

We were talking and having fun and our food had arrived and we were hungry.I finished in minutes and we were done.

"So do you want to pay the check and leave?" He asked patiently.

"Sure but what time is it?"I asked.

"It is only 6:15pm and the movie don't start for another 45 minutes"Stiles replied.

"We can walk around the mall if you like"I suggested.

"Sure"he replied simply.

Stiles payed the check and we arrived at the mall a few minutes later and we just walked by the time we were done doing that it was time to get our tickets and go in before the previews start.

Stiles went up to the ticket booth"Yes two tickets for the movie"The lucky one"He asked nicely.

To tell you the truth I only see Stiles as a friend but I would give him a chance if he asked we went into theatre 3 and we were seated andwe sat in the movie started 5 minutes later.

An hour into the movie I had to use the restroom so I excused myself from him and went to the ladies room.

Just as I was done going to the bathroom and washing my hands I saw Jackson coming up to me by the bathroom.

"Having fun on your date"Jackson said in a cocky tone.

"As a matter of fact I am"I said and tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Jackson let go of me before you lose an arm."I said glaring at him.

"Sorry look I just want to talk to you and tell you I do like you"Jackson said and I swore its like he is telling the truth.

"Im sorry Jackson I don't like you that way" I said honestly.

He pulled me in a kiss it was soft at first but got fiercer a few seconds later.

I pulled a way and slapped him across the face"Jackson you had no business doing that"I said fuming.

To top it off Stiles had seen it all.

"Stiles I'm so sorry he is the one that kissed me"I said panicking.

"Julie its okay its not like were together"He pointed out,

"But I'm out on a date with you"I was on the verge of tears.

"Julie you don't have to cry I'm not mad I'm not trying to be mean but I only like you has a friend"He said honestly.

"Phew so do I,you wanna head home?"He asked.

"Nah lets finish the movie first"I said dragging him in the theatre.

I'm not going to lie I did feel little sparks when Jackson had kissed me,noone has ever kissed me like that. The movie was over Stiles dropped me off and gave me a goodnight kiss on the cheek and said goodbye.I walked it my house it was only 9:00.

"You home early."My mom said confused.

"Yeah I'm tired,I'm going to go to bed Night"I said going upstairs.

I went upstairs put pajamas and went to sleep my dreams consist of Jackson and that kiss.

TBC

uh oh is Julie starting to feel something for Jackson? Tune in to find up Sleepover with Allison...

Please review and let me know what u thought and Let me know if I forgot any errors.

Thanks

SamiLynn23


	5. Chapter 4

a/n Thanks for the review from Byron Lancaster.I can always count on you:) Hope you enjoy this next chapter its not going to be that long though.

Chapter 4 Sleepover with Allison

The sun was shining on a beautiful Saturday afternoon.I got out of bed because Allison was going to be coming over we decided to have a girls night tonight but I still can't stop thinking about that kiss from Jackson,even though I slapped him he just caught me off guard anyways I got out of bed and went to my dresser once again to find a outfit for when we go to the mall,since it was going to be 78 degress I decided to wear my light denim jean shorts with a plain lime green short sleeve shirt with a pair of my brown flip flops,Before I got dressed I went into the shower and gone in to the shower but I got done really fast then i got dressed. I put on a favorite pair of my indian earrings that was a gift from my parents.I decided to do nothing with my hair except put my blonde locks up in a messy bun..As soon as I was done getting ready I went downstairs to confirm Allison's stay to my parents.

"Good morning"I said sweetly greeting my parents.

"Hey sweetie how did you sleep?"My dad asked looking at me.

"Good,is it okay if Allison still stays tonight?"I asked hopefully.

My parents smiled."Of course she can but you are going have to fend for yourself for dinner your father and I are going out?"My mom replied.

"Thats fine can we order pizza"I asked smiling giving a pout to my lip.

My dad laughed "Yes here is 30.00."My dad said giving me money.

After I told my parents about us going to the mall my dad gave me his credit card.I didn't accept it at first but he demanded that I take it.I like to make my own money. I was brought out of my thoughts from a text on my cell-phone from Allison.

_Julie I'm on my way there sit on the porch and wait for me-A_

I wrote back and said, **Okay will do-J**

She was here within minutes and we were off to the mall for lunch and shopping but my mind were on other things such as the kiss,the date with Stiles which I'm glad he only thinks of me as a friend.

"Julie are you okay you seem preoccupied"Allison asked concerned.

"It's nothing i'll be okay"I reassured her by smiling.

"Julie I'm a girl I can tell something is wrong with you"She said obviously.

I sighed."Your right but I don't want to talk about it right now" I said.

"Julie you can trust me whatever we talk about it will stay in this car"She said truthfully written on her face.

"Okay well last night when Stiles and I were at the movies Jackson was there with friends,well I came out of the girls bathroom and Jackson came up to me telling me how much he does like me and then out of nowhere he kissed me and Stiles seen the whole thing"I explained breathlessly.

"Wow what did you do"?She asked astonished.

"I slapped him across his face and told Stiles I was sorry but it didn't bother him because we just see each other as friends."I replied.

"Wow what a night you had huh?" She stated parking the car.

"Yeah and I felt a spark when Jackson kissed me"I finally admitted it. She looked shocked.

"Does that mean you might like him even though you said you don't Allison said looking amused.

"I don't know because I promised myself that i wouldn't fall for another jock"I said sighing.

"Yeah well lets go in and shop and take our mind off of drama"She said dragging me in the JcPenney Store.

We were looking around and I saw a cute dark jean denim skirt I looked at the price tag and it read 7.50 i got that along with a hand bag,sunglasses and a pair of cute Black heels with a gold chain on together it cost 80.00 I went up and paid my stuff,Allison was right behind me waiting in line.(**All items on my profile including her day outfit)**

"What store do you want to go to next?"She asked about to drop her stuff.

"How about we go to Sears and then we can go to lunch."I suggested.

"Okay that sounds good"She replied.

After Allison paid for her stuff which she bought more than me, we went to sears and I saw the cutest black pumps I ever seen I went over and saw the price tag they were 75.00 I had to get them.I asked Allison if she wanted to get anything but she just got some sunglasses and a cute top.

After we paid for our items we went to the food court and got something to eat.I got a hamburger with french fries and she got a hotdog with onion rings as we were waitnig for our food I caught a glimpse of Jackson and he had to come over here while Allison was in the bathroom.

"Hey Julie how is your weekend going?"Jackson asked smoothly.

"Good what about yours?"I asked politely.

"Good but boring just hanging out with Danny"He said with a bored tone.

"Cool well I have to go get my food"I said walking away but Jackson grabbed me.

"Julie will you please give me a chance and go out with me Monday after school if you don't like it I will leave you alone"Jackson said desperately.

I can tell he wanted to "Okay Jackson one date and thats it and if I don't like it you will leave me alone"I said agreeing.

After I talked to Jackson Allison was back from the bathroom and we went and sat down at the table and ate our food.

"Why was Jackson over here"She asked curiously.

"He asked me on a date and I finally agreed"I said regretting it.

"Well you never will know about the kiss if it happens again."Allison said helpfully.

"Yeah"

After we ate we went back to my house to watch movies it was 4:00 now and my parents went out with a couple from my dad's law firm we decided to wath the movies Charlie St. Cloud,Harry Potter 1&2 and watched Nightmare before Elm Street and then we got hungry again so we ordered pizza.

"Hello carry-out or delivery?"She asked.

"Delivery"

"And what can I get you" the lady asked hastily.

"I would like a pepperoni pizza with extra cheese with a 2 liter of pepsi"I replied.

"Okay your total is 20.05 and it will be atleast half our to forty five minutes"she explained.

I sighed and hung up.I didn't know it was gonna take that long or I would pick it up.

"So how long is the pizza going to be?"SHe asked hungry.

"Almost an hour I mine as well say"I said.

As we were waiting for the pizza we did each others nails,makeup and the time I was done I looked a beauty queen and so did Allison, the time we were done the pizza was here.

"Hi your total is 20.05" he said.

I handed him 30 and told him to keep the change and he was checking out Allison the whole time.

"Sorry buddy she has a boyfriend"I said shutting the door.

We ate pecefully and then by midnight we were tuckered out we went upstairs and went to bed...I had a blast.

"Goodnight Julie"She said yawning.

"Goodnight. and I fell asleep dreaming of nothing but the kiss for the 2nd time.

Tbc...Hope you liked chapter next will be Jackson and Julie's date and her second week at Beacons High...

I really hope u guys give this a chance...:)

Thanks

Samilynn23


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews and whoever reviews after this might be short because im going to skip her classes..

Thanks to my good friend Byron Lancaster for writing the scene where the waiter is mean,I have trouble coming up with that stuff.

Here is chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Date

Today was an annoying Monday which means school again.I'm still reeling from the weekend because I can't believe I actually agreed to go on a date with Jackson,Allison told me it sounds like to her that I'm fighting agaisnt my feelings for him if that makes any sense. I got up because it was 6:30 and I still had to get a shower.I went to the bathroom and ran the hot water.I stepped out of my clothes and jumped in,the water felt amazing against my body.I guess I have been stressed since we moved here,anyways I got out of the shower 10 minutes later and went to my closet and got out the skirt I bought yesterday which was the dark blue jean one I decided to wear a white blouse with it alongside my brown sandals.I wore my silver bracelets with it.(**Outfit on profile).**After I was done getting ready I went into the bathroom and did my hair I braid it on to my left side after that I put on white powdered eyeshadow along with Mascara and eyeliner.I shut everything off and went downstairs when I went down there was a note from my parents.

_Julie,_

_Honey we weren't here for breakfast your dad and I got called in see you tonight and have fun on your date._

_Love_

_Mom&Dad_

I sighed and put the note in the trash can.I looked at the time and it was time for school.I grabbed my car keys and headed off to school.A few minutes later I reached the school parking lot and Jackson was waiting for me.

"Hey Julie are we still on for tonight"He asked hopefully.

"Yes were are we going"I asked curiously.

"A restauraunt if thats okay with you"He replied.

"Yea its fine"I stated plainly.

After our talk I met up with the gang and there was a girl with reddish blonde hair standing next to Stiles.

"Who's this Stiles"I asked with a smile.

"This is Stephanie Wilson she is in my writing class."He replied.

"Hi nice to meet you I'm Julie Hartwell"I said extended my hand out.

"Hi"she said shyly shaking my hand.

"So you finally gave in to Jackson"Stiles said amusingly.

"Yeah"

After our talk we all headed to Chemistry Mr. Harris was making us do a lab today and I can't stand doing them.I got partnered with some weird guy name Mike who kept on staring at me and it was making me uncomformtable.

"Um excuse me can you please stop staring at me"I asked politely.

He blushed and looked the other way,we worked on our lab all period and now the first bell had rung and I went to English with Allison.

"Hey what are you wearing for your date with Jackson"She teased.

"I don't know probably a summer dress it's quite hot today."I replied.

"Yeah Scott and I are going to see the new movie "The Lucky one"She said.

"I already seen it and it was really good"I said.(a/n I seen this movie and it was really good).

We headed in side the classroom and Lydia was giving me a death glare she must of heard about Jackson and I.I don't really care she don't bother me one bit.I turned back around in my seat and payed attention to my teacher which she was teaching us about prepositions after that she gave us bookwork to do for tomorow.

"Don't you think this class is boring"Allison whispered.

"Yeah"

" and is there something you would like to say to the class"The teacher asked embarrassing us.

"No"We both said embarrassed shutting our mouths.

Class flew by and so did my other classes it was now time to go home,Jackson told me he was going to pick me up at 6:30.I got in my car and sped off.I found out that Stiles and that Stephanie girl are dating.I'm happy for him.

**A few hours later** 6:15pm

I was now getting ready for my date with Jackson.i decided to wear my white dress with a blue ribbon that goes around it along with a pair of white heels.I curled my hair and did my make up and now I was doorbell rung and it was Jackson.

"Hey Jackson let me grab my purse"I said going over to the table.

I grabbed my purse and we were on our way to a restaurant called "Shay rouge".

"Julie you look beautiful tonight by the way"He said honestly his blue eyes sparkling.

"Thank you"

We went into the the place and got seated right away because Jackson made reservations.

The waiter came over immediately he didnt look like he was in a good mood.

"Hello my name is Jason can I take your orders? excuse me miss your dress is very outdated your hair is a mess and you are plain ugly my girlfriend is way hotter than you."He exclaimed.

"Excuse what did you just say to me?"I asked fuming.

"I think you know what I said."He said plainly.

"Yeah I heard what you said and you had no right to say those hurtful things to me"I said on the verge of tears.

"Hmm someone had to tell you" He said and left.

"Im sorry Jackson I would like to leave instantly"I said dragging him out of the place before he spoke.

We were in the car driving he was taking me home.

"Julie I'm so sorry that I took you there I didn't know that was going to happen"He said sadly.

"Its okay"

We arrived at my house and I invited him in.

"Jackson I'll be down in a minute I'm going to put on some PJ's he nodded and I went up to put some pants on with a short sleeve shirt.I went down and he was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Are you okay"Jackson asked concerned.

"Yeah thanks for being there,Do you want to watch some tv"?I asked getting the remote off of the table.

"Sure I like Family guy"He said happily.

"Me too" I said changing it to Adult Swim.

I got comfortable and laid back and watched tv.

A few hours later Jackson and I were now talking and he actually is a good conversation talker if thats what you want to call it.

"So why did you and Lydia break up?"I asked nosily.

"I heard she was cheating on me with my best friend Danny and I confirmed it by seeing them in the Janitor closet."He replied.

"I'm sorry she has been sending me glare's"I said shrugging.

"Yeah,so do you believe me that I actually like you?"He asked waiting for an answer.

"Yeah,I'm beginning to like you"I said honestly.

He leaned down and our lips met.I sat on his lap and we were kissing, the kissing was starting to get passionate my hands were roaming threw his hair why he had his hands on my waist.I was losing oxygen so I had to pull though he was a good kisser.

"Wow"I said breathlessly.

"Yeah sorry I got carried away."Jackson appologizing rearranging his clothes.

"Its okay I just never been kissed like that"I said shocked.

"Yea well I better go its almost 10 and its a school night"Jackson said getting his coat on.

"Okay does this mean were dating now?"I asked.

"Yes we are"He smiled giving me a kiss and he left.

After Jackson left I went upstairs and went to sleep.I actually had a good night after all.

TB I hope you liked this .Next up im skipping to 1 month later of them dating and drama in the next chapter.

REVIEW REVIEW,

Thank you

SamiLynn23


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks for the reviews by**

**Skylie smiley-I'm glad your enjoying the 2 more chapters left..what can happen?**

**Byron Lancaster**

Disclaimer I do not own Teen wolf I only own Julie,the parents and the idea to this story.

Chapter 6 Drama 101: 1 month later

(Julie's pov)

The sun just came up over the horizon and that was a sign that I had to get up for school.I groaned as I got out of bed,I'm so tired from staying up late last night talking on the phone with Jackson,him and I have been dating for the past month and I have to say that I was wrong he is different from all the other jocks I use to go out I went into the bathroom and ran the hot water,while that was getting hot I got out my makeup bag and hair stuff so it was already ready when I got dressed.i decided to wear a black and white striped shirt with a pair of Jean shorts with a pair of my white threaded wedges.**(Outfit on profile).**Anyway I checked the water and it was hot,I stripped down and got in the shower I let the water run on me for a few then I washed my hair and body and got out.I put my towel on and went into my room and got dressed I was done in about five minutes.I went to the bathroom to do my hair,I didn't know what hair-do I was gonna do so I just threw it up in a pony tail, I put grey shimmer eye shadow on with some mascara and eyeliner after I was done I shut the light off in the bathroom and made sure I grabbed all of my stuff before I went downstairs,mom and dad were gone once again.I headed out because it was 7:15 by the time I got done.I sped of in my car and went to school.I arrived 10 minutes later.

Allison and the gang were okay with me dating Jackson but in Scott's words if he hurt me he would kick Jackson's the gang met me by the school doors.

"Hey everyone how was your weekend?"I asked happily for once in my life.

"Hi it was good."They all replied.

Jackson and I interwined our fingers together and headed to Chemistry class.I can't believe we had been dating for a month and I was happy,we did everything together,if I wasn't at his house he was at parents loved him and vice versa, we headed our seperate ways and sat in our signed seats the teacher was talking about Mitosis and I already learned this stuff at my old school I wasn't paying attention to the teacher still and I got a text from Jackson it read...

_Julie meet me by my locker after class I want to give you something-Jackson_

I texted him back and told him okay class finally ended and we all went to our lockers,I went to meet Jackson by his.

I was walking up to Jackson's locker when I got a shock of my life,There was Jackon and Lydia making out.

"Jackson how could you."I said running to the bathroom.

"Julie wait it's not what you think."He said chasing after me.I was crying now.

"Jackson I thought you were different but you are just like everyone else."I said pushing him away.

"I didn't kiss Lydia she kissed me"He said truthfully but I didn't believe him.

"I never want to see you again,Bye Jackson".I said and went into the bathroom.

I went into one of the stalls and cried my eyes out.I thought I was actually wrong this time and finally thought I found a decent guy but I was wrong.I heard Allison calling my name.

"Julie are you in here It's Allison."She called out.

"Yes I'm in stall number 3."I sniffled.

She opened the stall and saw me standing there crying.

"what happened?"she asked concerned.

"Jackson told me to meet him by his locker so thats what i did but when I got there I saw him standing there kissing Lydia."I replied starting to cry again.

"Awe I'm sorry that happened to you Julie you can find something better then him."She replied.

"I don't know,He told me Lydia is the one that kissed him and he tryed to stop her and its like I want to believe him."I said coming out of the stall.

"Maybe he was but you never know until you ask him or Lydia."Allison replied helping me fix my make-up.

"I'm never speaking to him ever again."I said angrily.

"Come one lets go to English class."Allison said pulling me her way.

I saw Jackson on my way out he try to say something but I just ignored him and went to my class went by I knew it it was time for lunch.

"Hey Julie we heard what happen,I can kick his ass if you want me to." Scott said trying to lighten the mood.

I semi laughed."Don't worry about it Scott he isn't worth it."I said sighing.

I sat and ate my lunch quietly why everyone else was laughing and carrying on.I looked over at Jackson's table and he was sitting there quiet and he actually looked sad.I don't know if I could ever trust his word.I let him leave my mind and before I knew it Lunch was over and the rest of my classes.**(I didn't feel like writing her classes out).**

At home:

I went home and I noticed I had a phone message on the answering machine.

_Julie this is mom I'm calling to let you know that I won't be home until late and your father had to go on a business trip for a couple of days,dinner is in the microwave Love you mom._

_Julie this is Jackson please pick up and talk to me I'm telling you the truth Lydia is the one that kissed me.I wouldn't do that to you please call me bye._

I erased both of the messages and went upstairs to listen to my music which I put on "Skyscraper" by Demi Lovato.I layed on my bed and all i remember was falling asleep.

TBCHope you liked this.I felt like I rushed this but I just wanted to put something up because I'm going to be busy because tomorrow i have to work and monday I get surgery.

Let me know what u think. Is Jackson telling the truth?Is Lydia the one that kissed him..You'll have to find out in the next chapter..

Thanks

SamiLynn23


	8. Chapter 7

Thanks for whoever read this o reviewed there is only 1 chapter left. this chapter might be short.

Chapter 7 Forgiveness?

(Julie's pov)

Today was a gloomy day because of the rain,and i wasn't really in the mood to go to school and see Jackson but I can't let him stop me from going to school and seeing my friends I managed to get my lazy butt out of bed and headed to the shower,I stripped down and threw my clothes in to the hamper afterwards I went into the shower and washed my head then body and got out.I got up at 6:30 so I didn't have much time to get ready I quickly went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans with a gray spaghetti strap shirt with buttons going all the way down.I hurried up and slipped them on and went in and blowed dried my hair and straightened it and pulled it back in a ponytail.I slid on a pair of white flip flops and went downstairs to get some breakfast.I had to remember that my dad was on a trip and my mom was covering someone's shift.I opened the fridge and there were muffins so I grabbed two of those and had a glass of milk with them.I scarfed them down but in the mean time I got a text from Allison.

~_Julie hey its Allison just checking up on you How are you-A_

**I'm doing alright just eating Breakfast then going to school i'm glad we get out early~A.**I hit the send button and grabbed my car keys.

I got in my car and sped off to school we only had three periods today.I arrived in the parking lot and looking to see if there was any sing of Jackson but there wasn't.I grabbed my bookbag and locked my car and met up with the gang.

"Hey how you holding up?",Allison asked concerned.

"I'm doing all right and I'll just have to get over it."I replied walking past them into the school.

"Yeah" they followed behind.

Chemistry class:

"Alright class get into a group of four and work on your project about Mitosis." He ordered.

This teacher is going to bore me to death..I got in a group and it consist of me,Scott,Allison and tried to be in my group but I gave him a all started on our lab and we were done in no time.I had to get on Stiles because he was texting Stephanie the whole time before I knew it first bell had rung and I went to my locker to drop off my Chemistry book and got my report for English class that was due and I went in and took my seat we had a substitute.

"Hi class my name is Ms. Webber and I'll be your substitute teacher today,please pass up your reports and you are suppose to read the chapter in your Catcher in the Rye book then the review questions.I was doing the assignment when Allison tried and actually got my attention.

"What is it?"I asked whispering softly.

"Are you done with reading chapter 6 in the book?"She asked confused.

"No I'm not why?"I asked curiously looking at her.

"I was just wondering I'm so bored right now I can't wait until next period then we get out."She exclaimed happily.

"Yeah well lets get back to work."I said not wanting to get caught.

I was now done reading chapter 6 which was like 7 pages long and did the 12 review questions I was almost done when the second bell rung.

"Class please take that with you and do it for homework."She asked we all rushed out quickly.

I went to my locker and put my things in there then went to the bathroom.

"Allison I'll be right there I have to pee first."I said rushing to the bathroom she nodded and I left.

I went into the bathroom and ran into the stall and did my business but Lydia happened to go in there with her whore of a friends to put on make up.I carefully listened to there conversation.

"Yeah that Julie girl cried when she saw Jackson and I kissing what a baby"Lydia snobbishly remarked.

"Yeah she really don't know that your the one that kissed him to get her back for going out with him."The blonde bimbo said.

Jackson was telling me the truth.I feel like such an ass they continued the talk unknowingly that I was in the stall the whole time they were talking down on me and that had me boiling I rushed out of the stall and I must of caught Lydia off guard because she had lipstick on the side of her face.

"Wow Lydia that look suits you which means your a whore."I said.

"Take that back."Lydia warned.

"No you runined my relationship with Jackson because you were mad because he broke up with you,I had nothing to do with it."I half yelled.

"Still if you never came to this school Jackson and i would still be an item, but now were not because your a whore."She said.

That pissed me off.I slapped her across the course she had to be a drama queen and slapped me back and that got us into a hugh fist was pulling my hair and vice versa and by the time we were done i had a boody lip,Lydia looked like a raccoon because of her make up running down her were broken up by the principal.(**please be kind on the fight scene i suck at writing these.)**

"Ladies what is going on here."?She asked staring us down.

"Lydia called me a whore so I slapped her."I admitted.

"Well you just caused you both Saturday detention."She said and left us be.

I went to Allison and she heard what happened and she was suprised because no one has ever stood up to Lydia the bell rung it was time to go home.I was getting ready to get into my car when i was grabbed by the arm I turned around and it was Jackson.

"Hi Jackson what do you want?" I asked trying to be nice.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."He replied concerend.

"I am fine and I want to say I'm sorry for not believing you."I said feeling bad.

"Does this mean we can get back together?"Jackson asked with hope

"No i need alittle time but I do forgive you."I said."have a nice day"

I got in my car and the time I got home my mom was home.

"Hey sweetie what happened to your lip?"She asked in a motherly tone.

"I got into a fight and I won By the way I have detention on Saturday."I explainend.

"Julie you only been here for a month and a half please try and stay out of trouble."My mom said.

"So I'm not grounded."I said sheepishly.

"Yes for one week." My mom replied and went into the living room.I went up and did homework and at 9pm I went to bed.

TBC..

Hope you liked this Next up Jackson and Julie get together...and that is the last chapter.:(


	9. Chapter 8

Well guys this is the last chapter and it will be short.

Chapter 8 Back together. Enjoy.

(Julie's pov)

Today was the weekend, this week had gone really fast,Jackson kept on asking me if we were ever gonna get back together and I told him i needed time but I do admit that I do miss him anyways I managed to get out of bed because all of us are hanging out at my house today and watch a movie I even invited Lydia I guess she has a new boyfriend name Drew west but i still think she is a total gang was gonna be over so i got up out of bed and went to my dresser I decided to wear a pair of shorts with a black spaghetti strap shirt with a pair of brown thong sandals.I hurried up and got shower after I was done I got dressed and did my hair and makeup.I pulled my hair back in a braid then put my hair back in the ponytail.(**outfit on profile.**

By the time I was done the gang was all here,I was nervous to see Jackson I'm still not sure if were gonna get back together or doorbell finally rung.I went to go answer the door.

"Hey guys come on in."I said leading them into the living room.

"So is it just us are are there more people coming?"Allison asked curiously.

"No my mom said I can just have you people over and thats it."I replied.

Everything was set up and everyone was having a good time Allisona and Scott were dancing to the song "Dynamite" Lydia and her date were in the corner making out and Stiles and Stephanie were enjoying each others Company. Jackson was sitting over on the couch staring at me.I know I want to talk to him but I don't know how to start.I must of looked confused because Allison came over.

"Hey girly what's the matter?"she asked

"I don't know how to go over adn start a conversation with Jackson."I replied confused.

"Just start a normal conversation with the hey part and talk to him about you maybe getting back together with him."She suggested and left.

She left me thinking so I went over to him,he must of saw me because he started smiling.

"Hey Jackson how is your night going."I asked trying to start a conversation.

"It's going okay,How bout you?"He asked.

"Eh okay I need to talk to you how about we go up to my room and talk."I suggested and grabbed his hand.

He nodded and followed me upstairs.

"What do you need to talk to me about"He wondered.

"Well I have been thinking about us and I want to get back together I reall miss you."I replied truthfully.

"I'm glad you said that and I have missed you to."He said giving me a hug.

"Do you want to go back to the others?"He stated

"Nah lets just stay up here."I said and gave him a kiss and we watched a movie...

See people can change with a thing called love.

I know this was rushed but I wanted this story to be i can focus on my other story.

The end!

PLease review.


End file.
